Jeanie Bueller's Day Off
by trufflesun
Summary: Ferris had his day, now it's Jeanie's turn. Jeanie, along with her boyfriend Cameron Frye, and a shy, introverted freshman named Elizabeth, go on a day of adventure throughout Chicago. Rated T for language and mild sexual references.
1. Chapter 1

Ferris has always been very protective of me, and has never really liked the guys that I dated. So imagine his surprise when he caught me kissing his best friend Cameron on the porch last week. _**Boy, was he ticked**_. Hi I'm Jeanie Bueller, Ferris's younger sister. If anyone asks, I say I hate Ferris, but deep down, I love him. He's my brother, I wouldn't trade him for the world. I know, sounds corny right? Anyways, he's had HIS day off. Now it's MY turn.

It was the last day of school. I woke up Cameron, who now lived with us since his parents kicked him out.

"Hey Jeanie,"Cameron said.

"Time for school, Cam,"I said.

He looked so cute in his flannel pajamas with bedhead hair.

"Do I have to,"He groaned.

"I have a surprise for you,"I said,"It's good too."

"Is it better than what we did last weekend,"He whispered.

I kissed his neck.

"It might be,"I teased.

He smiled and kissed me on the lips.

"Hey,"Someone interrupted.

Cameron and I looked up to see Ferris, looking a little angry and a lot suspicious.

"What's going on here,"He demanded.

"Oh, we were just f*ck*ng,"I said sarcastically.

Cameron went wide-eyed and opened his mouth to say something, but only squeaked. Ferris glared at us, and I glared back.

"Get dressed,"He pointed at both of us,"In different rooms."

He gave Cameron and I the "I'm watching you" signal. As I said, he's very protective.

I went up to my room to get dressed. Cameron is a sweet guy, the nicest guy I've dated in fact. I had a habit of dating a**holes, and Ferris knew it. My parents didn't, but Ferris did. The feelings I had for Cameron had been around for a while, a crush on my brother's 'cute friend'. I never bothered to ask if he had a girlfriend, never bothered to tell him or my brother or anyone else how I felt. Then, after he moved in, he and I began talking. We had a lot of things in common: our love of pacman, our hatred for squeaky chairs. Ferris caught the two of us kissing on the porch last week, Wednesday, to be exact. I asked Cameron if he was ready to start officially dating, being boyfriend and girlfriend, and he kissed me. The little jerk kissed me! He wasn't demanding, or rude, or insistent either. Just a simple kiss on the lips, just like I'd imagined. That's not how Ferris saw it. I felt guilty because I thought this would ruin their friendship or get Cameron kicked out.

I dated another guy right before Cameron, the guy in the police station. The guy whose first line in the movie is 'drugs?', which is ironic considering the actor who played him. All right, enough fourth wall breaking, back to the story. Anyways, I went on one date with this guy, turns out he goes to my school. And you know what I did? I went ahead and screwed him! I don't even remember his name! Never saw the guy again. So I sleep around, something Ferris doesn't know and never will. Call me loose, a slut, a whore, I don't know why I do it. My heart gets broken that way. I get emotionally attached to a one night stand. I've learned that guys want one thing and one thing only...

"Sex,"I muttered, scowling at my reflection.

Sometimes I'm self-conscious, like most girls. Some days, I'm on top of the world, feeling like Ferris does on most days. Other days, I feel like sh*t, not wanting to leave the comfort of my bed. And on certain occasions, typically after said one-night stands, I feel like a dirty whore. They don't care, they get what they want. They f*ck me into oblivion, then just leave. Not Cameron. Last weekend with him, my parents and Ferris were gone. We had the house to ourselves. He said I took his virginity, I'd never taken anyone's virginity before. He didn't leave me when he was done. He put his arm around me, stroking my hair untill I fell asleep. I was confused, to say the least. Was this more than just physical for him? Is he emotionally in this, like me? There's something...different about him. Don't fool yourself Jeanie, just start the timer, and count down to heartbreak. I put on my short skirt with black leggings, low cut V-neck, and black chuck taylors. My hair is naturally curly, so I brushed it out of my face and put on make-up. I hurried downstairs, where Cameron was waiting in shorts, tennis shoes, and a rubix cube t-shirt. He smiled when he saw me.

"You look great,"He said.

"Thanks,"I said,"So do you. Where's Ferris?"

"Walking,"He said.

I put my arms around his neck and leaned up to kiss him. He put his hands on my hips. I went to get his keys off the table, and he followed me out to the driveway. He didn't smack my ass, which is a good sign. A 1967 Pontiac GTO, silver with blue flames. Convertible, with the top down. Not exactly a Ferrari, but better than his old piece of junk. With the job he had, trading his old car in, and money from my parents, he got this. I got in the driver's seat and started the car. Cameron got in the passenger's side. I pulled out of the driveway and onto the road.

"I have to pick up my friend Elizabeth,"I said.

"The freshman?"

"Yes Cameron,"I said,"The freshman."

He must've seen the mischievous smile on my face.

"We're...not going to school today,"He said,"Are we?"

"Nope."


	2. Chapter 2

I pulled the car into Elizabeth's driveway. The driveway was empty and the lights in the house were off.

"No one's home,"Cameron said.

"Oh, she's here,"I said,"She's probably in her room. Stay here, she's shy."

He nodded and I went up to her front door. Her house was bigger than Cameron's, nearly the size of a mansion. And all she does is sit in her room on her bed, reading books all day. I knocked on the door.

"Go away,"I heard Elizabeth groan loudly.

"Come on out Lizzy,"I shouted,"Time for school."

"I'm not going,"She complained.

"If you don't come out, I will drag you,"I threatened jokingly,"Let's go!"

I heard the front door unlock and open. She stood in the doorway, wearing pajamas and bedhead. She waved to Cameron, who was sitting in the car, waving like an idiot. I sighed and followed her into the house.

"Well,"I said.

"Well...what?"

"Get ready,"I said.

She sighed heavily and ran off to her room. I waited on the couch until she came back, wearing a t-shirt and jean shorts. She doesn't wear make-up, but doesn't really need to. I smiled and pulled her along with me out to the car. I sat back in the driver's seat and Elizabeth hopped in the back. I left the driveway and drove toward Chicago.

"Um..this ISN'T the way to school,"Elizabeth said.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious,"I joked.

We reached the Chicago city limits.

"Where should we go,"I asked.

"Home,"Elizabeth said.

"Sears Tower,"Cameron suggested.

"I haven't been there in like ten years,"I said.

I parked the car at a parking garage and the three of us walked to the sears tower. Cameron stood on the ledge, putting his head against the glass. I did the same, but not Lizzy, who's afraid of heights. Cameron grabbed my hand. In fact, he held my hand as we walked down the sidewalk, Lizzy following us.

"Are we done yet,"Lizzy complained.

"No,"I said,"We're going to Seven Flags."

"Seven Flags,"She asked.

"Yeah,"I said,"It's an amusement park."

"But I thought it was called.."

"Don't say it,"I cut her off,"Copyright."

She nodded in understanding and followed Cameron and I back to the car. I payed the parking charge, grabbed the keys, and we headed to Seven Flags. At the parking lot, I took a wad of money out of my purse and payed the five dollars for parking. We got to park about halfway into the parking lot, so it wasn't too crowded. I put up the hood on the convertible after Lizzy and Cameron got out, then locked the door.

"Where'd you get all that money,"Cameron whispered.

"Ferris,"I said simply.

He smirked and the two followed me to the entrance. I payed the entrance fee for the three of us.

Elizabeth's POV

I snuck away from Jeanie and Cameron and ran toward the cotton candy stand, then realized I didn't have any money. I turned around to ask Jeanie for some, when I slammed into someone and fell to the ground. I looked up and saw a tall boy, about my age, with brown hair, jeans,and a t-shirt. He smiled at me and helped me up.

"Sorry,"He said.

"It's okay,"I said shyly,"I was just..getting some...cotton candy."

"Oh, me too,"He said,"Uh..wanna come with?"

"I don't have money,"I admitted.

"It's fine,"He said,"It's on me."

"Thanks,"I said,"What's your name?"

"Damien,"He said,"You?"

"Elizabeth."


	3. Chapter 3

Jeanie's POV

Cameron and I sat on a bench after riding the wooden coaster. I rested my head on his shoulder and sighed.

"Is something wrong,"He asked.

"I've been thinking,"I said,"About last week."

"What about it?"

"It's just...well..."

I was interrupted by an announcement over the loudspeaker: "Attention everyone. We will be starting a talent show at the stage in fifteen minutes. This is open to the public..."

"Wanna go check it out,"I asked.

He shrugged.

"Okay,"He said.

The two of us walked to the stage where concerts and such things were preformed. Cameron took a seat and I dissapeared into the forming crowd.

Cameron's POV

Jeanie was nowhere to be found. That is, until I look up on the stage as the show started. My jaw dropped. Jeanie stood there, microphone in hand. I wondered what she would do, tell a joke, maybe? Then I heard the piano music playing, and the words come out of her mouth.

"'cause I feel so secure when we're together...,"

She looked right at me when she sang. I couldn't help but smile. She sung better than Ferris.

"And I can't fight this feeling anymore...forgotten what I've started fighting for..."

Elizabeth's POV

"Is that Jeanie,"I wondered loudly.

The talent show was played over the speaker. I was on the Ferris Wheel with Damien.

"Who's Jeanie,"Damien asked.

"My friend,"I said,"I came here with her and her boyfriend Cameron. Who are you with?"

"No one,"He said,"I snuck in."

This made me laugh.

"Wow,"I said,"Impressive."

When we got off the Ferris Wheel, Damien pulled out a little peice of paper and a tiny pencil and wrote something down. He handed it to me, it was a set of numbers.

"My number,"He said,"Call me anytime. I live around."

"Thanks,"I said.

"I gotta go,"He said,"Gotta be home before my brother."

I nodded.

"Bye,"He said.

He walked away. Weird. That kid is weird. Why? Because he likes me. And I am weird. Why? Because I like everyone of the opposite gender. I went off to find Jeanie and Cameron, who were behind the stage of the talent show.

"Hey Jeanie,"I said,"You were really good."

"Thanks,"She said.

The three of us went off to ride the Eagle, the largest roller coaster in the park. Then, we stopped and got funnel cakes.

"I..think I should go home,"I said,"It's three. School's over."

Jeanie's POV

"Maybe you're right,"I agreed.

We went back out to the parking lot. This time Cameron drove. When we got to Lizzy's driveway, her father's car was there.

"Well, I'm screwed,"She said,"See you guys."

"Wait,"I said,"Do..you want me to talk to him."

"No, I'm fine,"She said,"I'll be fine."

I nodded. She went into her house. I could hear her father shouting. Cameron winced.

"Think she'll be okay,"Cameron asked.

"Yeah,"I said.

"Are you sure? I don't want to leave her here and have the sh*t beat out of her."

"Her parents aren't like that Cameron,"I said.

I remembered when Cameron came to our house after the Ferrari. It was almost midnight. His face was bruised, he was scared, begging my parents to let him stay. He wouldn't talk about the bruises on his body, or the dried blood on his face. He just came in, lied down on the couch, and went to sleep. My mom brought him a blanket and pillow.

"Did he hit you, Cameron,"I asked.

"Huh?"

"Your father,"I said,"When you smashed the Ferrari."

He just sighed and pulled the car out of the parking lot. I realized that he'd turned away from my house.

"Cameron, the house is the other way,"I said.

"I know,"He said, and smiled.

The place we went to was the park. It wasn't just a normal park. It had a trail that led to a grassy area by a lake. Cars could park there, and people usually went there to do it in their cars. He parked under a tree. He wants to...I nearly slapped him. I stared at him until he opened his mouth.

"Why are we here,"I asked.

"You wanted to talk,"He said,"Back at the park."

I hung my head and let my hair fall.

"You...you don't know who me Cameron,"I said.

"Of course I do,"He said,"You're Jeanie Bueller."

"No,"I said,"I mean...you don't know about me."

"I've..heard rumors..but..."

"They're true,"I admitted,"All of them. I sleep with guys on the first date. All of them. I don't know why...I just..."

I was tearing up now. Cameron stared at me with confusion and some other emotion I couldn't read.

"I..must've slept with thirty guys...and I'm only seventeen. Ferris gets to be the most popular guy in school, I get to be the most popular whore.."

He seemed shocked by my words, still not saying anything. I waited and waited, and he just stared.

"Cameron,"I said,"Say something. Come on...please..."

Nothing.

* * *

**A/N: SORRY THE STORY IS A BIT RUSHED.**


End file.
